Medical Leave
by Aleksandra Black
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE Halt jest zraniony w lewe ramię. Zostaje więc wysłany na urlop zdrowotny. Co zamierza robić?


**Tytuł:** _Medical Leave_  
**Tłumaczenie**  
**Autor:** Bralt  
**Link do oryginału:** _.net/s/8043750/1/Medical_Leave_  
**Zgoda: **JEST

* * *

Crowley spojrzał się na Halta i ponownie wziął głęboki oddech. Próbował przekonać przyjaciela, by ten pozwolił mu obejrzeć ranę na lewym ramieniu, ale Zwiadowca jak zwykle był uparty. Halt skrzyżował ręce i drgnął z bólu, ułożył jednak usta w zdeterminowaną minę. Usiadł na krześle przy stole. Crowley umieścił się na przeciwko niego. Zamknął oczy próbując opanować swoje wzburzenie.

- Halt - zaczął powoli, otwierając oczy. - Musisz pozwolić mi zobaczyć ranę. Może być zakażona.

- Wtedy będzie jeszcze gorzej. Wiem, jak obejść się z raną. - Spojrzał się gniewnie na przyjaciela. Naprawdę nie lubił, kiedy ludzie próbowali mu pomóc.

- To jest rana postrzałowa! Masz pozwolić mi ją obejrzeć! - Halt potrząsnął przecząco głową, a Crowley ponownie wziął głęboki oddech. - Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, będę zmuszony posłać po uzdrowiciela.

- A ja z pewnością dochowam wszelkich starań, byś tego nie zrobił - odparł ze spokojem.

- Halt, dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? I tak będziesz na urlopie zdrowotnym, więc lepiej by było, gdybyś pozwolił mi siebie opatrzyć. Wtedy mógłbyś wrócić wcześniej - błagalnie powiedział komendant.

Ranny jednak siedział w ciszy. Crowley zastanawiał sie, czy może nie zacząć krzyczeć na niego, kiedy tylko Will, który wcześniej zajmował się Wyrwijem, wszedł do izby. Chłopak kiwnął na przywitanie Crowleyowi i spojrzał na Halta przepraszająco. Nie miał zamiaru zranić go strzałą, ale Halt przestraszył go. Usiadł obok komendanta.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał ostrożnie Will. Jak mógł zauważyć, jego mentor nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

- Wszystko gra - odpowiedział nie przestając gniewnie spoglądać na Crowleya.

- Właśnie, że nie gra! - wybuchnął komendant. - Masz ramię, przebite na wylot! Pozwól mi je obejrzeć! - zażądał.

- Przyjrzałeś się dokładnie, kiedy łapaliśmy przestępcę - odparł Halt.

- Tak, ale nie mogłem ci wtedy pomóc! - Crowley pochylił się w stronę Willa i powiedział mu na ucho - Oddaj mi przysługę i podaj mi linę. - Will kiwną głową i wstał, a mężczyzna obrócił się w stronę zezłoszczonego Halta. - Pozwól mi opatrzyć ranę. - On jednak siedział na swoim krześle z zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem.

- Zostanę wykluczony z Korpusu, jeśli wrzucę cię do fosy? - zapytał bez cienia humoru.

- Oczywiście, jeśli tylko byś potrafił, a nie sądzę, by ci sie to udało z tym ramieniem.

- Potrzebujesz tylko jednej ręki, aby zrzucić głupiego do fosy - rzekł i nadal łypał groźnie na przyjaciół.

Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut, do czasu, gdy Will nie wrócił ze zwojem liny. Poszkodowany skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Jego uczeń spojrzał się na niego z ciekawością.

- To twoja ostatnia szansa, Halt. Albo ochoczo pokażesz mi ranę, albo zmusisz mnie do użycia moich własnych metod. - Crowley podarował mu mały uśmieszek.

- Nie mógłbyś mnie związać, a jeśli to zrobisz, to uwierz, że ja nie potrzebuje dwóch rąk, by udusić jednego komendanta - powiedział spokojnie Halt. Wiedział jednak, że jego przyjaciel posunąłby się do związania go, gdyby to było konieczne.

- Wstydź się. Myślałem, że lepiej mnie znasz. - Uśmiech Crowleya był złowieszczy. - Willu, czy mógłbyś, proszę, przywiązać naszego kolegę do krzesła?

Chłopak kiwnął powoli głową i wstał. Zrobił krok w stronę mistrza, jednak przerwał mu groźny głos:

- Jeszcze jeden krok, a obiecuję, że resztę swojego terminu spędzisz na drzewie. - Złość Halta przełączyła się z powrotem na komendanta.

- Dobrze! Jeśli zamierzasz zachowywać się jak dziecko to ja rezygnuję! - Crowley wstał, a oczy rannego promieniały radością. - Idę zrobić trochę kawy! - Gniewnie podszedł do kuchenki.

- Mogę również prosić? - zapytał Will, który zdążył już usiąść. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i pokiwał głową. Następnie wziął garnek i przyjrzał mu się.

- To nie jest czajnik - powiedział Halt. Nie do końca wiedział, co komendant ma zamiar zrobić.

- Wiem. - Crowley odwrócił się w stronę stołu. - Dasz sobie pomóc?

Zraniony spojrzał się na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Moja odpowiedź nie zmieniła się od jakiś pięciu minut. - Halt zauważył garnek oraz domyślił się, co Crowley ma zamiar zrobić, sekundę wcześniej, zanim naczynie uderzyło go w głowę. Zwiadowca padł nieprzytomny.

Komendant uśmiechnął się na widok Halta, osuwającego sie z krzesła. Will z przerażeniem obserwował, jak Crowley podchodził do aneksu kuchennego i odkładał garnek na miejsce. Potem wrócił do stołu i usiadł.

- Willu, czy mógłbyś przywiązać naszego przyjaciela do krzesła? Za bardzo boję się o swoją osobę, żeby pozwolić mu być wolnym, kiedy się obudzi - bez mrugnięcia okiem, z całkowitym spokojem rzekł Crowley. Młody Zwiadowca patrzał to raz na niego, to raz na nauczyciela, a potem znów na komendanta.

- Czy to na prawdę było konieczne? - zapytał zszokowany czeladnik.

- No cóż, mieliśmy do wyboru to albo pójście po uzdrowiciela. Skoro Halt wyrażał tak wielkie chęci do współdziałania z lekarzem... Tak, to było konieczne. - Crowley uśmiechnął się. - To mógłbyś go związać?

Will pokiwał tępo głową i wstał. Podszedł do nauczyciela i przywiązał go do krzesła. Dzięki temu, kiedy się obudzi, nie będzie w stanie sie poruszyć. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał sie na Crowleya z ciekawością. Komendant tylko gestem nakazał mu, by usiadł.

- W jaki sposób dostaniemy się do rany w jego ramieniu? Nie sądzę, aby ściągnął dla nas koszulę. - Starszy Zwiadowca ponownie się uśmiechnął. Will jednak gapił się na niego, jakby był szalony. - Tutaj, przetnę materiał.

Crowley wstał i podszedł do Halta, którego głowa bezwładnie opierała się na krawędzi krzesła. Przez moment spoglądał na ranę. Potem wyjął nóż do rzucania, a następnie ostrożnie ciął zaczerwieniony od krwi materiał. Trzymał się z dala od samej rany, aby jej jeszcze bardziej nie uszkodzić. Sama tkanina była wystarczającym dowodem na to, że obrażenie nie było dobrze opatrzone. Crowley położył kawałek ubrania na stole i spojrzał się na ranę. Jego oczy nagle sie rozszerzyły. Odruchowo zrobił krok do tyłu. Rana była całkiem dobrze obandażowana, ale krew przesiąkła. Tym sposobem koszula Halta była cała w czerwonej cieczy.

- To musiało boleć - powiedział cicho Crowley. Will tylko skinął głową. Jego usta były lekko otwarte ze zdziwienia. Komendant, zaśmiałby się, gdyby tylko działo się to w innych okolicznościach.

- Nie ma sensu stać tu jak kamień. - Crowley podszedł bliżej i zaczął odwiązywać bandaże. Nie ukrywał, że bał się, co może tam zobaczyć.


End file.
